Destiny's couple Sweet crush
by rukshia8
Summary: Nathaniel and me on a road to the couple the world depends on...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Emmy's POV

"Ok class, I'm passing a card around for you all to sign for the new girl Lexi. She'll be joining us on Monday. Please be nice." Nathaniel informed.

The card was passed around, and turn by turn, the card was signed. It finally got to me. I wrote

_Dear Lexi,_

_Welcome to Sweet Amoris! I hope we'll be great friends. _

_Emmy..._

I passed the card to my friend Holly and she grinned at me. "Looks like you like the new girl already from the picture, huh?"

I nodded.

"Emmy, can you be her buddy when she arrives?" Nathaniel asked me

"Yeah, sure." I replied. I didn't really like Nathaniel. He was too uptight.

The bell rang just then and we all filed out at the same time like a bunch of morons.

"Hey Emmy! Heard you got to be the buddy for Lexi!" Belinda teased.

"You realize she'll be joining all of us then."

"Oh yeah."

"Where's Alysha?"

"Hanging out with Castiel. He said that he was going to break up with her today."

"Poor her!" I cried sarcastically. Truth was, that I liked Castiel so I couldn't stand Alysha going out with her!

"Emmy, can you lend me some money again?" Holly pleaded

"No way! You never pay me back..."

"So?"

"Even Castiel..."

"Even Castiel what?" He asked, standing behind me.

"Nothing."

"Come on. You can tell me."

"It's about money." Belinda mocked

"Holly asking you again?"

"It's not my fault!" Holly shouted. She stormed off.

"Thanks for saving me from the money eater."

"You're welcome. But I'm not a helping person. I didn't mean for that to happen." he said and walked away. "I'm going home. See you guys!"

"Bye!" Belinda and Alysha said. What a day!


	2. Chapter 1

Lexi's POV

I lugged my shoulder bag to school. I had only turned a corner when I bumped into someone. "Sorry." I apologized.

"It's ok. You must be Lexi. I'm Nathaniel, Student body president."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Lexi, but you knew that." I joked. He laughed. You have history first with Miss Wiltshire. Your partner for today is Emmy. She'll show you around." He said and smiled. It melted me. Wait. Was I really falling for someone on the first day of Sweet Amoris? The bell rang and I realized that I didn't know where the classroom was. "Need help?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yes. Where's history?"

"Down the corridor. I'll walk you there."

I walked with Nathaniel down the corridor. I took in everything with my eyes.

"Here it is." He smiled warmly. "Have a good day."

"You too!" I called as he went off to the Courtyard.

I took a step forward and opened the door.

Nathaniel's POV

She had opened the door and met Emmy. Phew. Lexi was pretty. Brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Her smile melted me. Wait. I couldn't. My mum and dad would kill me. I trudged back to the SBP room to find Melodie. "Melodie. Can I help you?"

"Yes, can I take you somewhere?" she asked

"Where?" I asked curiously

"Here" Melodie smiled and she opened a portal, green and yellow. "Follow me."

She took my hand and she whisked me away.-


	3. Chapter 2

Nathaniel's POV

I looked around me. I saw myself in the student council room, doing work. "That's me!" I cried. He didn't move. "This is your future Nathaniel." Melodie explained.

"M-m-my future?"

"Yeah. In a month anyway." Melodie said softly and tapped my arm. "Come." I followed her outside. Woah!Sweet Amoris had changed. The place was revamped and it was amazing! I could see people chatting to each other happily. "Look, it's Lexi." she exclaimed. I looked at her and my heart shattered into a million pieces. She was holding hands with somebody. Castiel. I sunk to my knees. "Nath?" she asked empathizing with me. I gave out a sob. Melodie came closer and comforted me. "I-i-is this all real?" He asked. "Yes. It is." she said. "Come. Do you want to see you again?" She beckoned. I sniffled while nodding. She took me back to the student council room. I saw myself and Melodie embracing each other. My eyes widened. This couldn't be happening, Melodie? I didn't. "Take me back. Now." I commanded Melodie. "Ok then." She snapped her fingers and we were back to normal time. Melodie smiled at me. I needed to be alone. I had to think this through. I can't already be in love with her that much! I only met her today! How can I already feel this in my heart? "Can you go please Melodie?" I asked "I need some time alone." She nodded and left. Suddenly the door flew open. It was Lexi.

"Nathaniel!" She cried with panic in her voice. "I-I-I..." She trembled. "Lexi? Are you o-?" I was cut off as she hugged me in the room. She was holding onto my perfectly ironed shirt and soiling my t-shirt with tears, which had also streaked her face. "Lexi. Listen to me. Stop crying. What happened?"


End file.
